


Three Little Words

by Manwameldiel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: Will sees Hannibal one last time.





	

I don't know where I am, I don't know what time it is, but I know my name is Will Graham.

I see nothing, just white, like a bright light is shining in my eyes. After a while it darkens and I see trees. I'm in the middle of a forest and everything is covered in snow. I'm shaking, it's freezing. I zip up my jacket and rub my hands together as I look around.

I turn and see you, you are standing far away. My heart skips a beat like it always does when I see you. I whisper your name and start running, I almost trip and fall over roots that are in my way but I keep running towards you. You stand there, completely still. When I finally reach you, I see you are crying. “Hannibal?” I ask. I don't understand. You raise your hand and, softly, your fingers touch my cheek. They are warm, a contrast to the cold air. I mirror your action. You close your eyes and sigh. I move closer to you but you drop your hand and look down. A tear falls in the snow.

“Hannibal” I whisper and lift up your chin. You look me in the eyes. I lean in closer, your lips are hovering above mine, but I stop. I'm not sure if you want this. I let you decide what happens next. You lean in and close the gap. My eyes close when your lips meet mine, they are warm and soft. Your chest presses against mine and I feel both our heartbeats. I wrap my arms around your shoulders and hold you close. I feel a tingle when your fingers touch my bare skin under my jacket.

We stay like this, breathing in the same air, breathing in each other. I feel your tear on my cheek, my lips part from yours, but I stay close, I don't want to leave you. I wipe away your tears, you lay your hand on my chest, over my heart. “Will” you whisper as you open your eyes again.

I know I'm not supposed to want this, but I do. I want it when I should want to run away from it. I want you. 

You step away from me. I no longer feel your hand on my heart. I feel cold again. “Don't” I say and reach towards you. You hold my hand but stay away. The way you're looking into my eyes, it feels threatening yet comforting. “Will” you repeat, I swallow the lump in my throat. “Do you know what's happening?” I shake my head, I don't. “Will, you are hallucinating” “No” I keep shaking my head, I know that I'm not, I know this is real. “I'm not really here” you tell me. I don't want to believe it “No, you are here, I know you are. I feel you”. You look down for a second “You know what you did to me”. I shake my head again, trying to get the image out of my head “No, I didn't do anything” I know I did, but I don't want to remember it.

You let go of my hand and turn around, you are leaving me. “Please, Hannibal, don't” is all I can say. You stop and you turn around “Tell me, then”. My knees give and I fall to the ground, the snow stings “I… I can't” “Then I have to go” “Hannibal, please”. 

I know I have to say it, but I can't. I don't want to admit it out loud, not to you, not to myself. “Everyone already knows. You know, I know”. I feel a knot forming in my heart. It should be so easy, three little words. But, they are impossible to say, especially to you. “Admit it, Will. It will make things so much easier”.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I'm shaking. I have to do this, I know it. I look up at you and whisper “I love you”. Another tear falls down your cheek and you look down, I know I have disappointed you. You walk towards me and give me your hand, I take it and stand up.   
You look up and into my eyes. I see the pain. Again, you touch my cheek. Your thumb positioned below my eye, rubbing across my cheekbone. “Aš irgi tave myliu, Will. But, those were not the words I needed to hear you say, not the ones you needed to hear yourself say”. 

I don't understand “What do you mean?” “I'm leaving, Will” you say and again you step away, but this time I know I can't get you back. “What do I need to say?” I ask you. “You need to admit it” you say before turning around again. 

I watch you walk away. I don't know what to do. I feel you tugging at my heartstrings. The further you go, the worse the pain is. When I can no longer see you, I know. I know what words you wanted me to say. 

I fall to the ground and feel the tears streaming down. I feel like they are burning me in the cold.   
“I can't, I can't, I can't” I repeat like you're still there, I wish you were. I sit there, and cry. I am scared, I am angry, I am broken. 

When the cold has numbed me, I feel nothing, I feel like I am and have nothing. I close my eyes and see everything happening again, and finally I whisper

“I killed you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Aš irgi tave myliu-I also love you/I love you too  
> I don't speak Lithuanian so if this translation is wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read it and I'm sorry it turned out so sad it wasn't the original plan.


End file.
